VA: Those That Bring Shadows
by Elva-san
Summary: What is Rose did kill Dimitri? What if, when she did she found out something about her self, something about being shadow kissed? If in embracing her own shadows to kill the one she loves, what would happen to her already fragile hold on life?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first fic on VA, I hope you enjoy it!

_**Synopsis**__: What is Rose did kill Dimitri? What if, when she did she found out something about her self, something about being shadow kissed? If in embracing her own shadows to kill the one she loves, what would happen to her already fragile hold on life?_

_**Rating:**__ T _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own VA; this is only what my sick mind came up with when I was bored. _

_**Sorry this is a little short but I had to begin somewhere; I promise that the other chapters will be longer. **_

_**Chapter 1: the place beyond the light **_

_There is a place, beyond life and all those strings that attach you to it. It's not dark exactly, but it is hard to define. You feel weightless and everything from before is a blur. But I had been here before, and it wasn't forbidding but more the only way to describe it was, open. There was no other way of putting it._

_It was there that I found myself again, after I had set Dimitri free. That was what I was calling it any way._

_Those first few agonizing months after leaving the shadow realm were the worst. Everything was fresh after spending all those days in blissful numbness. But I had grown, over the months that it took for me to track Dimitri and then kill him, I had some how gone from a slightly too reckless teen to a strong silent guardian._

_I don't now how Lissa will take my transformation._

_I had timed my return well. Moroi don't graduate until one year after guardians, so I had returned for Lissa's graduation._

_I had contacted her in my year absence, but she didn't expect me too show. One of the best things about finding the shadow realm was that my connection will Lissa had gotten stronger. I was able to contact and speak to her through thoughts._

_Yes, the shadows had given to me, repaired me. but their was also a catch. I had become something that wasn't human, Moroi or Damphir._

_Yes, I was still shadow-kissed and, yes I was still bonded with Lissa. But I had become something else as well._

_Something darker._

_Something stronger._

_Something less mortal._

_I had become "The Shadow Bringer"…_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so the second chapter this one will have a little more in it I promise, the other one was me just getting a feel for the website.

Does any one else publish a story and then find that they have forgotten something?

Any way moving on…

I don't own anything.

**Teary ****Home coming… (God I hope not) **

The drive to the academy was a long one. It wasn't even my car. I was very lucky to have stumbled across a pompous ass of a man who didn't need his car.

Actually he tried to get me to sleep with him for a fifty buck note. Then I turned around and he scramble away. In my time tracking Dimitri I had not only changed mentally but physically as well.

My eyes were no longer a warm dark brown but a swirling blue black that betrayed me as shadow kissed.

I had always been fit but most of the puppy fat that I had on my face and body was gone now so I looked older, but it was the swirling tattoo's on my neck and right cheek that really did it.

They were like shadows playing across my cheek, jaw line stretching out down my neck, falling down my chest one way and curling down my back the other. They were never still, like my eyes, they replicate the shadows I had become.

So that along with the heart stopping poisonous glare really did the job for me.

I shifter the gear as I approached the gates to the Academy, it had been a while. I wonder if the guardians at the gate will recognize me.

I put my foot even harder down on the gas and I watched as the surroundings went by my in a blur.

Getting in I found was not the hard part, it was getting away from the guards and all their prying questions.

_Where have you been?_

_How many strigoi did you kill?_

_Was it hard? _

Of course it was friggin' hard! Just leave me alone. When I had finally shaken them off I headed in the direction of meet hall in which the graduation would take place.

The hall was a large building was toward the west side of the campus and had to large doors at the front. I bypassed the doors for the second floor window into which I climbed up to and entered.

The hall was set out with all the chairs at the back of the room with an isle in between. At the front there was a sort of dais where the moroi and damphir's would be called up and paired. All around the edges of the room was a second story railing so if others wanted to watch the proceedings they could.

There was no one on the second Floor so I was relatively safe from prying eyes. Many of the other Moroi and Damphir's were already paired off so when Lissa's Name was called out I wasn't surprised.

As she walked up to the dais, my heart pounded. If everything in my life had gone the way I expected, this would be where my name was called out and I walked up to the front of the room with a cocky smile on my unmarked face.

But things didn't turn out the way I thought they would. I no longer felt cocky, no longer wanted the things I did before.

Then I wanted Lissa to be my assigned moroi. Then I wanted to be a guardian. Then I wanted Dimitri. I almost had him too.

Until fate pulled him from my grasp and made him the very thing she knew I could never have and never love.

When I found Dimitri, he wasn't the man I loved, or even the man who was (other than Lissa) my best friend.

Where he was once warm, the strigoi I faced was cold.

Where he once smiled, this monster flashed his teeth in a cruel gleam.

And when we fought, our backs stiff, eyes hard, neither one trusting the other; it was only a parody, a distortion, of what we once had.

So when I thrust that final move, the stake went through his heart and I knew. I knew that I would be forever changed.

So now, I stand here, watching all the dreams that I once had handed over to someone else and do I feel a thing? No.

Lissa will always be my best friend and the one who saved my life, but that's it.

I draw the line there; right in the proverbial dirt, separating this older, harder fighter, from the younger and more trusting me.

I refuse to be that close to another person then loose them again.

Which Is why I will keep an eye on Lissa and never let anything bad happen to her. Again.

I not the young and slightly reckless girl anymore, I have embraced my fate.

Even if it leaves me cold and lonely.


End file.
